Forgiveness
by ChocolateChipCookie27
Summary: This takes place after AWE but before OST. Jack comes to Elizabeth's cottage to get something off his chest. What could it be?


Well, it's now or never, Jack thought to himself as he climbed out of the dingy and onto the island. He heard where Elizabeth Turner was living now, and decided to pay her a little visit. He needed to get something off his chest. He was a pirate, and pirates shouldn't feel guilt, but Captain Jack Sparrow sure did. Nobody would ever know of his visit to the Pirate King. Before going after the Fountain of Youth, he need to talk to Elizabeth.

It had been six months since he seen her last. Six months since Cutler Beckett and Davy Jones were defeated. It had seemed like it was only yesterday when he voted for her to be King. How he had been proud of her! All along, he knew she would make a good pirate, and she did. She betrayed, she fought, she even knew more than most of the crew of the Black Pearl.

He stared up at the cottage on the hill, and forced himself to go up to it, and knock on the door. After seeming like forever, the door finally opened, and he saw Elizabeth standing there. She was still just as beautiful as before. Her golden locks were up in a bun, and she was wearing a simple, yellow dress. Her eyes widened.

"J-Jack?"

"The one and only, luv."

"What-what are you doing here?"

Jack gave her a serious look.

"We need to talk."

She nodded and motioned for him to come inside. The cottage wasn't much, but it looked very comfortable. When he turned to look at Elizabeth, he saw that her stomach was much bigger than it was last time he saw her.

"Luv, what in the world have you been eating?"

"I'm pregnant, Jack."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Do sit down."

Jack sat down on the sofa, and Elizabeth sat down on the chair across from it.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Jack reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a bottle of rum.

"Brought me own. I'd offer you some, but- well."

He took a long swig.

"What are you doing here, Jack?"

Jack looked at her in surprise. She asked that question rather coldly.

"Can't a pirate come visit the Pirate King?"

"I'm no longer the Pirate King. After the last battle, I resigned. I'm sorry for the rude way I asked that."

"No problem, but I did come here for a reason. I came to- I don't think I've ever really said this to anyone before, but- I'm- sorry, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked at Jack in confusion. She wasn't surprised that Jack would apologize about something, for she knew he was a good man, despite what he wanted people to believe, but she was confused about why he was apologizing to her.

"What on earth for?"

"Well, I-If I had stabbed the blasted heart in time, Will would still be here. With you. It was my fault for what happened. Because of me, you won't see him for ten years. M' sorry, luv. So very sorry."

Elizabeth gave him a sympathetic look. She didn't blame him for what happened to Will, she never did.

"Jack, it wasn't your fault. It happened, and it can't be helped. Even if you didn't stab the heart in time, you made up for it. You gave up your chance at immortality so that Will could live. We both thank you for that. We may have had our differences in the past, but Jack, it's over. I can wait. Just knowing that I have his heart, literally, is enough for me. We write to each other constantly, and he is very excited that we created a child together. If it's a boy, I'm going to name him after his father, but if it's a girl, I'm going to name it Emily, after my mother. We hold no ill feelings towards you, Jack."

Her speech made him feel better. That's all he wanted and needed to hear.

"Thanks, luv."

She gave him a small smile.

"Where's the crew?"

Jack looked sad again. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, Jack, please don't tell me-"

"Barbossa. Mutionous bastard. But this time, he didn't maroon me on and island, he left me an' Gibbs in Tortuga. I had a feeling he was planning something, so jus' to be safe, I took the charts, and he won' be getting to the Fountain of Youth anytime soon."

"Still haven't given up on immortality?"

"No."

She gave another smile. She had to admit, she was glad he came to see her. It got lonely here sometimes, and it was nice to have visitors.

"Jack, I'm sorry, too."

It was his turn to look confused.

"I'm sorry about that day. The day I left you to the Kraken. I lied when I said I wasn't."

"Oh, Lizzie. I forgave you for that after you got me out of the locker. It was hell in there, but I understand why ye did it, but that's in the past. You came back for me. That means something. You came back because you felt bad and wanted to set things right. Everyone else's reasons were selfish. Except yours."

"Thank you, Jack."

He gave her a small smile. It seemed they both had reasons to apologize, but all was in the past and forgiven.

"I hate it, luv, but I have to be going, it's almost dark."

"Oh. Alright."

Jack took notice of the disappointment in her voice.

"I'm sure I'll see you again, dearie. Ours paths always seem to cross somehow. I'd invite you to come along, but I don't really think a dingy is safe enough for a future mother and her little wee one."

He pointed towards her stomach.

"It's alright. I have no desire to be immortal, anyway. Just promise you'll be careful."

"You have me word, luv."

Jack then did something Elizabeth never expected him to do. He came up to her and gave her a hug.

"Congratulations on the wee one."

"Thanks, Jack, and good luck with finding the Fountain and getting your ship back."

"Thanks, luv. You take care of yourself."

"I will."

"Goodbye, Lizzie."

"Goodbye, Jack."

FIN


End file.
